Melt
by KFG24
Summary: Because "I love you" isn't enough.


**KFG24**: Basically, this is for vocaloidofos(Ofos), an awesome author of Vocloid fics and the admin of the Vocaloid General Discussion forum here on ff, who suddenly stopped coming here(she returned on a new account for a few days and disappeared again). So a thread was started up to try and bring her back and it decided that we should make a collection of yandere fics by all of us to try and lure her back.  
>Unfortunately, everyone at the VGD was either busy, striken with writer's block, or they procrastinated, and only Juli ever started and finished her story(which was up until Rimi deleted all the fics she had posted including the sorry excuse for a collection).<p>

So anyways, here's my Stalker!MikuoXKaiko fic. It's based on _Melt_('cause Ofos was gonna make a Stalker!MikuoXKaiko PV for Melt)and _Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance_ with some references to _Tailor Shop on Enbizaka_ that wormed their way in here somehow.

* * *

><p>As always when I wake up, my first thoughts are of the cute girl with blue hair that lives across the street. Yes, Kaiko Shion, my childhood friend, my classmate, my neighbor, my love. I think I was born to be in love with her. As I learned after dating Luki for a while, no one else will do.<p>

I sigh and get out of bed. As usual I open the blinds to see my beloved's house and see her outside, checking the mail. I notice that her hair's different today - ever since she grew it out it's always been left loose or braided, but today it's been tied up in pigtails. It looks really cute, especially with that flower barrette keeping her bangs out of her face.

Seeing Kaiko's change in hair style makes me think that maybe it's time I change a few things about my own. I cut my hair which has already gotten to be shoulder length and trim my bangs a bit before taking a shower.

When I'm dried off and clothed, I look out the window again. What I see pulls at my heart painfully. Kaiko - who's wearing a super cute outfit today - is opening her door to a handsome red haired boy who looks to be a bit older than me and laughing as they leave arm in arm.

No! That's not right! That should be me, damnit!

How could you, Kaiko? Why are you so cruel? You have _me_. Aren't I good enough for you?

I suppose it's makes sense though. I've never actually told her that I love her. You wouldn't think it, but I'm actually quite shy. I know what most people would say to that - Mikuo Hatsune? _Shy_? The loud guy in class who likes to tease Len, flirt with Neru, and pull pranks on his sister? _That_Mikuo?

Yeah yeah, I know my reputation. But that doesn't change the fact that I can never bring myself to confess to the girl I like or even make eye contact with her.

Which explains why she's going out with this redheaded asshole who keeps ruffling her hair even though she doesn't like it and laughing loudly when she protests. But she laughs as well and they look so happy together...

It's annoying.

* * *

><p>The weather man was wrong today. He said it would be bright and sunny - perfect for picnics and trips to the beach. Instead, the sun was hidden behind dark clouds and it was raining nonstop. It was as if the sky was mourning along with my cute Kaiko who's been a bit down since a red haired man was found dead last night - a week after their little date.<p>

To cheer her up, I sent her a present. I just know she'll like it - she loves cats.

* * *

><p>Cruel Kaiko has invited another boy into her home. This one seems to be the redhead's complete opposite. He looks frail and sickly and appears to have wounds all over his body. Unless the bandages are just for show. He seems to be quite protective of Kaiko and, though he tries to hide it on his person when going out in public with my Kaiko, I've seen the sharp looking ice pick he carries around at all times.<p>

He's been living with my Kaiko for almost a month now. And every morning he opens my present to her and throws it away before she can see it. Does he think he's her protecter or something?

_'I hate him.' 'He's standing between me and what I want.' 'Nothing good ever happens to things that are in my way.' _

Thoughts like that run through my mind as I hold the lighter under another picture of the one-eyed bastard. When all the pictures are burned, it'll be like he never existed at all.

* * *

><p>Kaiko's finally back in her house across the street after having been taken away to live with her brother a few months ago. And she's crying again. The weather doesn't match her mood this time though. It's so nice out today, a crying girl looks completely out of place in this sort of nice weather.<p>

Everyone in my neighborhood's been rather uneasy lately, it seems that a whole family - with the exception of the only sister and the parents who had died of natural causes long before - have been murdered.

All six boys were killed in rather gruesome ways. The first was stabbed repetedly by a pair of sharp scissors found at the scene of the crime. The second was burned alive. The third was beaten to death with his own prostetic arm. The fourth's neck was broken when someone turned his stupid blue scarf into a noose and hung him from the ceiling in his home. The fifth drank poisoned tea and the sixth was pushed down a flight of stairs.

Tragic.

My crush certainly seems to think so. And that's reasonable - after all, she did know all those men that died.

I think I'll go over and comfort her.

* * *

><p>It suddenly begins to rain before I leave, but I won't let that interfere with my plans. I walk slowly, so as to let the rain soak me thouroghly, and ring the doorbell.<p>

I wait for a bit, shivering because I'm wet and it's damn cold for what was once a warm day, until finally, the girl of my dreams opens the door a crack and peeks out at me. "H-hello?" Her voice is small and hoarse - not surprising after all that crying over worthless people who tried to steal her from me - but still pleasent.

"Hi, you might not recognize me, bu-"

"Oh, I know you Hatsune-san." She blushes. So cute! "It would be impossible for me not to know. You're quite popular, you know."

I smile, I've always liked having my ego stroked. "You don't seem like the type to care about who's popular, Kaiko-chan!"

"Well you also disrupt class a lot."

I start to laugh, but it's cut off by a violent sneeze followed with a shiver. Kaiko then seems to notice the way my clothes stick to my body like a damp second skin. "Oh! I-I'm sorry! Wo-would you like to come in?" I nod and she opens the door for me.

She directs me to the bathroom and hands me some clothes before closing the door so I can change after my bath. "I'm sorry if these don't fit you, th-they belong to my boyfriend."

At that last word, I feel colder than ever before and it has nothing to do with the weather.

"B-boyfriend?"

I image her blushing outside as she responds. "Y-yeah, his name's Luki. He's a bit rough towards other people and he's overly sarcastic, but he's really sweet when we're together." I can't wear the clothes she's given me after hearing all that. Somewhere in the back of my mind I notice that the water's spilling out over the sides of the tub. "He's coming over later. Oh, I know! You should meet him! I'm sure you'd get along well."

I can't hear this anymore. I throw open the door and grab her. She shreiks and struggles to free herself from my embrace. "L-let go! Mi-Mikuo-san!"

"Why are you so formal, Kaiko-chan? I love you. Don't you love me?"

She looks terrified. "No! I barely know you! Let go of me! Help!"

"But I did help you! I got rid of that annoying bastard for you! And the guy who wouldn't leave, and that other one who took you away. Oh, and," I chuckle to myself as I remember, "those other three, too. They helped him take you away."

If she looked terrified before, she looks even worse now. She's not screaming anymore - it's as if all the fight's been taken out of her. "Y-you? You killed them? Kikaito-nii-san? Kiaito-nii? M-my little brother?"

"Yeah." Her eyes water up and she begs to know just one thing: Why?

"Because I love you. Because I never want to let you go."

She starts crying. "I lo-love you t-too. Or... Or at least, I-I can learn to love you. J-just p-please don't... Don't kill me!" She sobs.

I smile, but my joy only lasts for a second or so. Her claim to love me, it's too forced. Too fake. Too cliche. It makes me want to puke.

"Oh dear, dear Kaiko-chan, your face is so terrible looking right now! I'm sure you're embarrassed that you've shown me such an awful face, but it's okay - I'll help you get clean!" I grip her hair tightly and shove her head under the water, making an even bigger mess in the bathroom.

She thrashes about, trying to free herself - but Kaiko never was very strong, she's always been much to frail for a girl her age.

So fragile and pale, I like that about her.

"Next time you confess to me," I tell her as I pull her out of the water, coughing up water and trying to breathe all at once, "you should say something like, 'I'll love you eternally', or 'I promise to never leave you', maybe even something like, 'I'll love you till death do we part'! Just saying 'I love you'..." I force her head back under, "It just isn't enough!"

Suddenly, her stuggle stops and her body goes limp. Bubbles rise up as her last breath leaves her. I pull her out with a grin. Even in death she's beautiful! I think I'll put her beauty on display so that I can always see it.

Maybe I'll go to Miku's later - she has a huge collection of beautiul, imported dolls that she keeps in air-tight glass boxes, if I steal one, then I can put my beloved's pretty head in that and keep her with me always.

I may have to cut her hair though...

* * *

><p>It's been a while since the Shion family died. And I've moved on from Kaiko. Though - as they say - you never forget your first love.<p>

But now I'm with my my one true love - Luke.

He's been bugging me to let him come over for a year and I'm finally going to let him. Hopefully he won't be jealous when he sees my favorite possesion.

* * *

><p>"So, whadd'ya think, Luke?" I laugh as I poke him, trying to distract him just a little. He looks like he's having a staring contest with her!<p>

He growls in irritation and bats me away, contining to stare at her.

'Her' being my darling Kaiko's head. Her skin's as pale as my new lover's and her sapphire eyes are wide open. I really like how her hair looks short, it's much cuter than it was long. With the exception of Kaiko having her eyes open, she reminds me of that head from that anime my boyfriend and I watched the other week. Kaiko's body isn't riding around on a motorcycle in search all over the city for her head though. Her body's deep under ground. I made sure of that.

"Hey!" I whine, his obsessive staring is really bugging me. "Hey~! Stop already! Look at me instead."

And he does. His icy blue gaze pierces through me as if he can see even my soul. Suddenly, I get a really bad feeling. But I just can't figure out why.

"You killed her?" I couldn't speak so I just nodded. "And all the others?"

I nod again. "Why does it matter?" He stands up and begins to leave. "Wait, tell me! Luke!"

He turns to face me again. Then, without warning, he takes out a gun and shoots me. "I loved her." Luki Megurine says. And then I'm shot again.

And then I'm dead.

* * *

><p><strong><span>KFG24<span>**: Booo~! KFG can't write good endings! KFG sucks! That was lame~!

Ofos! Come back and show KFG24 how good yandere fics are written!

Order of deaths just in case it's confusing: Akaito(stabbed), Taito(burned), Kikaito(beaten), Kaito(hung), Nigaito(poisoned), Kiaito(stairs), Kaiko(drowned), and finally, Mikuo(shot).

Originally, the one who killed Mikuo was Zeito. And I kinda preferred it like that, but I ended up just having Luki kill 'im instead. And Luki wasn't Kaiko's boyfriend, either(he did date Mikuo for a while after Kaiko died, though). It was Lucian(or Li or whatever - Lily's genderbend).

I guess I changed it 'cause I love the LukiXKaikoXMikuo love triangle and I've been meaning to write about them for a while(though more as KaikoXMikuo/Luki rather than having Kaiko in the middle).


End file.
